


Switched

by Smokengote



Series: Switched [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Beta Bobby, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Collars, Forced, Knotting, Leashes, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Universes Colliding, Omega Dean, Owner Sam, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scent Marking, Slow Build, Slow To Update, Spanking, Suicidal Thoughts, Triggers, leather strap, talk of heat and birthcontrol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:51:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6651103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokengote/pseuds/Smokengote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omega Dean wakes up in a different universe after defeating Amara.  He has to cope in a world that is so different from his own.  He was free and treated as an equal to alphas and betas in his world.  However, in this world, he is collared and leashed and technically owned by Sam. At the same time, Dean is worried about his omega brother Sam.<br/>When alpha Sam wakes up to find his brother gone and omega Dean in his place, he makes it his mission to get his alpha brother back. Sam finds omega Dean to be frustrating, to say the least. He is also strong-willed, poorly behaved, mouthy, and Sam is having a hard time not claiming him.  Sam just knows he has to find a way to switch his brother back and send omega Dean home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waking up

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfiction ever. Not sure about this or myself. Just this story has been floating around in my head for awhile. Looking for a beta to help with grammar/sentence structure and correct characterization. If anyone is interested please let me know. This is un-beta and I apologise for all my grammar errors ahead of time. I'll only continue when I have a beta to spare you all the misery of my poor writing skills.

Dean woke up to find himself lying on the floor with an unbelievable headache. After a couple of deep breaths, he cracks an eye open and sees he is in a warehouse. Slowly he starts to remember that Sam and he were here performing a ritual to send the darkness away. Dean slowly rises and he sees Sam laying to his left. He gets up and shuffles over to Sam who is on his back. Right away Dean notices that Sam’s scent is off and he quickly backs away to observe Sam. Sam looks different he’s more muscular his hair is longer. He’s not wearing a shirt and he has several tattoos and scars that Dean is unfamiliar with. As he is backing away from Sam, he looks down and sees the scroll that they were using to do the ritual. He quickly picks it up and starts scanning over it. Everything was done according to the scroll, but obviously, something happened because this is not his brother.

  
Suddenly Dean feels a hand grab the back of his neck and he is being pushed forward towards the nearest wall. He’s slammed against it, and he feels the hand tighten around his throat making his breathing difficult.

  
“Omega, where is my brother?” Sam growled into Dean’s ear.

  
“I, I don’t know” Dean wheezes out.

  
Sam is holding Dean against the wall while looking around the warehouse. Upon finishing the ritual with his alpha brother a blast had knocked them out. He woke up to see this omega standing over him. Though Sam is still muddling through his thoughts, he can deduct that his alpha brother and this omega have somehow been switched.

  
“Omega stay,” Sam commands as he slowly unwraps his fingers from around Dean’s throat.

  
Dean begins to gasp for air. He’s coughing and wheezing and hadn’t even realized how little air he was taking in until Sam let go of him.  
As soon as he catches his breath he pushes off the wall and turns to face Sam.  
“I’m not your bitch” he rasps out.

  
“Apparently you are” Sam quips at him.

  
Sam picks up the scroll that Dean dropped and waves it at him.

  
“So you and your alpha were doing this ritual and the last thing you remember is a blast?” asks Sam

  
“My brother and I were doing the ritual and yeah there was a blast” replied Dean who was still rubbing his throat while nervously observing Sam.

  
Sam’s eyes settled on Dean and he really begins to scrutinize him. The first thing he noticed is that Dean’s collar is missing and subconsciously he brings his right hand up to his neck noticing his shirt is missing. Looking down on the floor he sees his shirt in tatters and he then starts scanning the room looking for Dean’s collar.

  
“We need to find your collar and get out of here,” Sam says.

  
“Come again?” Dean asks.

  
“Your collar, we need” Sam doesn’t finish his sentence before he takes two steps and crowds Dean against the wall again. His hand reaching up behind Dean's head and grabbing a hold of his hair to pull his head to the side, Sam buries his nose into Dean’s throat and inhales deeply.

  
“Unmated” he finally says as his eyes narrow at Dean. He pulls at the top buttons of Dean’s shirt and looks for any marks that might be there.  
Dean tries to push Sam off of him but Sam is a wall of muscle and he doesn’t budge.

  
Annoyed, Sam pushes Dean harder into the wall and then takes a step back.

  
“We need to get you collared and it would be best if you wore one of my shirts for my scent. Your brother should have claimed you or found you an appropriate alpha mate.”

  
“Excuse me? You make a lot of presumptions about my brother. Another thing is it’s 2015, not the 1800s and omegas don’t need alphas deciding anything for them. We don’t have to wear collars.”

  
“Out there” Sam points to the warehouse door “If you’re not claimed by an alpha well, you will be. Omegas here know their place. So, if you want to become some alphas bitch then just walk out that door.” Sam swung out his arm in a sweeping gesture towards the door.

  
“You assume we’re in your time or universe and not mine or somewhere else” Dean rebutted.

  
“Yeah, were in mine, alphas scent things better than omegas. Enough of this” Sam said as he grabbed Dean by the bicep leading him towards the door.  
“I need to make sure that the darkness is gone for good and then figure out a way to get my brother back,” Sam said speaking more to himself than to Dean  
The bright sunlight hits them as they walked out of the warehouse. Sam still has a painful grip on Dean’s bicep as he leads him over to the Impala. When Sam reaches the impala he spins Dean around and shoves him backward into the passengers back door. He towers over Dean, standing with one leg between Dean’s legs as he presses against Dean forcing him back against the car.

  
“Omega you have two choices here. One you can wear my collar and put my shirt on and you will submit to me or we do it your way. The first alpha we meet will force you into mating and I will walk away. It doesn’t matter to me, I’ll know where you are and when I switch you and my brother back, he’ll be here and you’ll die without your mate in your own time.” He presses into Dean once again as if to get his point across.

  
Dean can only nod. He’s afraid and it's more instinctual than anything else. He has fought his whole life to overcome his omega instincts. Now suddenly in this universe with this alpha, he’s overwhelmed with fear and the need to submit to Sam. The worst part is he knows that Sam knows he’s scared and he can scent Sam’s arousal over it. Typical alpha reaction to an un-mated frighten omega.

  
Sam pushes away from Dean and moves around to the trunk of the car. He opens it and sees his brother’s duffel bag. For a moment he thinks he could give this omega Dean’s clothes to wear. However, his brother would kick his ass six ways to Sunday if all his favorite shirts smelled like an omega. Then there is that little voice in the back of Sam’s head that doesn’t want this Dean to smell like anyone but him. He looks over at his omega and his alpha is pleased to see Dean is still standing where Sam left him. Sam shakes his head, where did the ‘his omega’ thought come from anyway? The sooner he gets his brother back and this one gone the better off everyone will be. Sam grabs a t-shirt and a flannel and puts them on. He grabs a flannel for Dean and he tosses it to him.  
The flannel Sam gives Dean is big enough to fit over his shirt. Dean becomes overwhelmed with the alpha pheromones coming off Sam’s shirt and he can feel his body react to it. He is very aroused; all he wants to do is hit the ground and roll around in Sam’s shirt. He is also very embarrassed, it's like every bad joke he’s ever heard about omegas becoming cock sluts by just the scent of an alpha.

  
Sam watches Dean and he can sense Dean’s arousal and it’s making it hard for him to control his own arousal. Damn, omegas and their effects on alphas.  
“Get in the car” Sam growls at Dean. Sam walks around to the driver’s side and takes a deep breath as he gets in. He starts the car and pulls out of the driveway onto the road. He needs to find a store to get a collar and a few other things for Dean. He glances at Dean and sees him looking out the passenger window deep in thought. He snaps his fingers at him. Dean turns to look at Sam.

 

“Just look straight ahead or keep you head lowered,” Sam said not looking at Dean.

  
“Are you freaking serious? It’s a crime to look out the damn window?”

  
“Look I’m trying here, I really am, if you were from this universe, I would have beat your ass red already with all the infractions you have committed in the hour I’ve known you.” Sam’s phone starts to ring and it interrupts the lecture he was giving Dean.

  
“Bobby,” Sam says as he answers his phone.

  
“Did it work? What are you hearing?” Sam says hastily

  
“Yeah” Sam pauses a bit and looks over at Dean

  
“Well, it seems like we beat the darkness back but there is one complication.” A slight pause before Sam continues “I’d rather show you. Ok, we’ll be there in about 4 hours. Thanks, Bobby.” Sam puts his phone down. He looks over at his omega and sees that Dean is looking even more out of sorts than usual.  
“Are you ok?” Sam asks Dean.

  
“Ok, really? Not even close to ok. What the fuck do you think? First, I’m here in some kind of dystopian world. I can’t speak my mind, I can’t look out the goddamn window, and I’m going to the store so I can be willing collared. Then you answer the phone and it’s Bobby, as in Bobby Singer on the phone?”  
“Well, yeah, it was Bobby on the phone. Listen we'll figure all this out. Hopefully, by tomorrow, I’ll have Dean back and you’ll be wherever it is you came from.”  
The rest of the drive to the nearest department store was in silence. Both men were deep in their own thoughts. Once Sam had parked the impala he turned to look at Dean.

  
“Ok, this is how it’s gonna to happen. You keep one step behind me and keep your head down and mouth shut and we shouldn’t have any problems.”  
Dean glared at Sam and opened his door and stepped out. Dean waited for Sam to come around the car and then began to follow him to the front of the store. He kept his head down but still could steal a glance around him from time to time. Disturbing was the word that came to mind. Mindless, Stepford wives following behind their alphas with their heads bowed down. All the omegas dressed alike. They all wore collars and leashes. Dean could feel the bile coming up. Taking a deep breath as he to tried to calm his stomach while concentrating on his footsteps to stay in time with Sam.

  
After entering the first set of doors to the store, they were approached by an alpha security guard.

  
“Alpha, no matter how well trained your omega is our store policy states that all omegas need a collar and a leash to enter our store.” The guard said to Sam.  
“I’m aware of your policy. My omega and I were out and the collar broke and I tossed it away. I need a new one and I want to fit it to him directly.” Sam said as he towered over the guard staring him right in the eye to show dominance. The younger alpha unsure of himself backed down and allowed them into the store without further ado.

  
Dean couldn’t help but think if outside of the store was weird then inside was positively disconcerting. First, it was quiet. You could hear the piped in music with a clarity that rarely happened in department stores from Dean’s world. The only time he saw or heard an omega talk was when they talked to their pups and usually in hush tones. He was actually thankful to have Sam walking in front of him because he could just concentrate on Sam’s steps and block out this warped reality.

  
Following his alpha, Dean started to worry about his Sam. He was thankful that it was him that ended up in this universe and hopefully, his Sam was ok back home. Dean didn’t notice when Sam stopped abruptly and he ran into Sam’s back. He felt more than heard the growl that emulated from Sam. Taking a step back, Dean tried to look sheepish but in reality, he just wanted to start swinging at anyone and everyone. He was so sick of the Neanderthal behavior of all the alphas in this world.

  
Sam turned to the left down the aisle that had all the collars, body harness, whips, gags and other things Dean didn’t even know what their uses were for. To be honest, back home these items would have been in a sex boutique, not a department store. Dean watched as Sam started feeling the different collars. Sam pulled one off the hook and brought it up to Dean’s neck. Instinctively Dean stepped back away from Sam. However Sam was lightening quick and grabbed Dean by the neck and pull him back to him again.

  
“Easy omega,” Sam said smoothly as he started to fasten the collar around Dean’s neck. A throaty growl escaped Dean as Sam tighten the collar.  
“You’re doing good.” Sam murmured as he released Dean.

  
How Dean was keeping his shit together he didn’t know. He just kept telling himself this was part of the job. Like any other case, he had to dress the part to solve the case. The only difference, this time, is he is the case. He could do this. Then Sam picked out the matching leash and Dean officially lost it. When Sam turned to Dean to clip the leash on the collar’s D-ring Dean slapped Sam’s hand away. Dean heard the crack before he felt the pain and stumbled to the ground. Holding his hand to his cheek he looked up Sam. Sam’s eye’s had a red hue to them and he was breathing heavy while staring down at Dean.  
“Get up” he growled

  
“Excuse me Alpha the Correction Room is at the back of the store if you should need it.” Another Alpha who was standing behind Sam said as he was peering down at Dean. “Had to use it myself just last week. “

  
“Ah Yeah, ok, thanks,” Sam said without giving a glance to the other alpha.

  
Dean gathered himself together and stood up. His face still stinging from the slap he received. Sam walked up to Dean and attached the leash to his collar. He then gave a small tug on the leash which yanked Dean forward.

  
‘It’s part of the job, it’s just a job’ Dean kept repeating the mantra in his head as he followed behind Sam.

  
Sam headed over to the omega clothes section. After looking around for a few minutes, he goes to the alpha clothes section. Sam grabs a few jeans, t-shirts, boxers, socks and piles it all into Deans' arms. He picks out a couple of flannels shirts too. Most alphas prefer their omegas to dress in smock-like shirts and easy access cotton pants but Sam wanted Dean to be dressed for the job.

  
“Let's get out of here,” Sam said to Dean as he tugged him towards the cashiers.

  
“Oh my he’s a pretty one,” said the smiling beta cashier as she started ringing up Sam purchases.  
Both Sam and Dean just scowl at her.


	2. Bobby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean make it to the bunker and bring Bobby up to date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I lied. I'm posting Chapter 2 un-beta. Still looking for a beta if anyone is interested. Apologising ahead of time for the grammar errors

The tension in the Impala was palpable between the two men. Dean thought Sam could just fuck off if he believed that Dean would wear the collar in the car. Dean didn’t even argue the point he just got into the car and took the collar and leash off and then tossed them unceremoniously into the back seat. Yeah, the big bad alpha blew a gasket but Dean just ignored him.

  
Sam turned the Impala down the grassy road leading to the bunker. As soon as the car stopped Dean went to open his door but Sam grabbed his wrist and stopped him. Turning slowly to face Sam Dean said exasperatedly

  
“What?”

  
“I’m curious about the reaction you had earlier when I was on the phone with Bobby.”

  
“Oh, god, just kill me now. Listen Sam, all I want to do is go inside and drink today away. I’m not having this conversation with you.”

  
“God you have to be the worst omega ever,” Sam stated.

  
Just as Dean was about to pull away from Sam a knock on his side of the window startled both of them.

  
“If you girls are done holding hands I would like to know what happened at the warehouse,” Bobby said and then proceed to walk towards the bunker’s door.

  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

  
Sitting at the large oak table in the bunker’s library Dean was half listening to Sam as he brought Bobby up to date on what happened since the ritual. Dean was on his third shot of whiskey lost in his own thoughts about Bobby being alive. He was circling the rim of his glass with his index finger. It was one thing to think about Bobby being alive but seeing him alive well that is an entirely different story. Dean coped with his emotions by drinking. Right now he wanted to drown in whiskey.

  
“My theory is that while we were doing the ritual Amara somehow for some reason switched my brother with this, um.” Sam started gesturing up and down with his hand towards Dean “omega”.

  
Bobby pinched the bridge of his nose trying to relieve the tension. Then looking directly at Sam and then Dean he said “What is it with you Winchesters? You close one door and then you open pandora's box?” Ok, Dean walk me through the ritual you did with your brother.”

  
“Yeah, er, around midnight we met Rowena at the warehouse. She had all the ingredients to do the spell. Sam checked and double checked everything in case she was double crossing us but it seemed to be good. Rowena booked out of there and Sam and I spent the next couple of hours painting our sigils and symbols from an ancient scroll we had. We set the trap that would hold Amara and waited. Exactly at 3 am, we proceed to do the ritual reading from the scroll. Amara appeared she was pissed.” Dean chuckled and then continued “She was yelling, huffing, and eventually pleading, she did, however, do something odd right at the end before the blast. She leaned as close as she could towards me and whispered ‘As a gift to you I'm righting a wrong ’ next thing I remember is waking up in the warehouse.”

  
Bobby nodded and then turned to look at Sam.

  
“Everything went down as Dean described I even remember Amara leaning towards my brother right before the blast. Huh, what did she mean she was righting a wrong” asked Sam.

  
Dean went to grab the bottle of whiskey that was now closer to Sam for another shot but Sam grabbed it first.

  
“Enough Dean.” Sam spat.

  
“Dammit Sam, this man just stopped the end of the world and your gonna deny him a drink?” Bobby barked as he grabbed the bottle from Sam and filled Dean’s glass.

  
“Whiskey isn’t good for omegas,” Sam stated.

  
“Neither is hunting but he’s doing that too. So stand down.” Bobby glared at Sam.

  
“Y’know I’m tired, I'm going to bed,” Sam said as he rose from his chair and walked out of the library.

  
Both Dean and Bobby watched Sam leave.

  
“You’ve got problems, Sam is only gonna become more controlling the longer you’re here. Sam will claim you. I’m only a beta but I’ve seen enough to know that Sam’s is struggling to keep his alpha under control.

  
“I have to get back Bobby, I can’t freaking live here,” Dean sounded despondent. “The way omegas are treated, it’s fucked up. Where I come from we’re all equals. There are no collars or leashes or kneeling.

  
Bobby filled his own glass and sighed while staring into it.

  
“Dean I’m not gonna lie, you really stepped in it this time. I don’t want to see your ass getting flogged but, you,-dammit you're gonna grate on the nerve of every alpha you meet.”

  
Dean tossed back another shot and quietly said: “I know.”

  
Both men sat quietly for a few minutes.

  
“It’s about time we address the elephant in the room, how did happen?” Bobby finally asked.

  
Dean still staring at his empty glass replied: “How’d what happen?”

  
“Don’t play dumb with me.”

  
Dean sighed, “Dick shot ‘em”

  
Bobby took his baseball cap off and ran his hand through his hair to show Dean a scar.

  
“Bastard shot me too but the bullet only grazed me. I was in the hospital for a week.” He said as he put his cap back on.

  
“It still hurts,” Dean said mournfully.

  
“C’mon lets find you a place to sleep.” Bobby offered.

  
“There’s no way I’m sleeping in Sam’s brother’s room. His scent is like acid in my nose.” Dean grabbed the bottle as he stood up but Bobby took it gently away from him.

  
“Think Sam’s right you had enough for tonight. Let's find you that room and tomorrow we’ll get started on getting you home.”

  
“Ok.” Dean paused. “Missed you, Bobby,” Dean slurred as he followed Bobby out of the library.


	3. Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby, Sam, and Dean summon Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this was longer than I intended. Not beta'd, all the errors are my own. Still looking for a beta. Apologies ahead of time for all the errors.

Dean turned over on his back, he had woken up with a heavy heart. He was worried about his brother, and he had a sinking feeling he wouldn’t be going home anytime soon. Finally getting up, he found his jeans on the floor at the end of the bed next to the bags of new clothes that Sam had bought him. Apparently Sam must have dropped off the bags sometime during the morning while Dean was still sleeping. Quickly going through the bag, he grabbed a pair of jeans, a T-shirt, a pair of socks, and boxers. He left his room and headed down to the bunker’s shower room.  
Both Sam and Alpha Dean’s pheromones hit him as soon as he walked into the shower room. Where Sam’s scent was pleasing to him, alpha Dean’s scent made his skin crawl. Picking a shower stall Dean didn’t even realize that it was Sam’s personal shower stall until he was already under the spray of water. He chuckled to himself that Alpha Sam used girly smelling shampoo for his silky hair. Since he had no hygiene products of his own, he consequently was using Sam’s shampoo too, but he drew the line at using Sam’s conditioner. After his shower, he found where Sam kept his toothpaste and even a pack of unopened toothbrushes and some extra razors. Clean and dressed, he was ready to face Sam and Bobby and whatever other shit storm was brewing out there.

Dean headed to the kitchen and found coffee brewing. He poured himself a cup and went into the library where he found Sam and Bobby sitting at an oak table among a pile of old books.  
“How’s it going? Dean asked.  
“So far we’ve found a huge pile of jack and squat,” Bobby stated.  
“Maybe the answer isn’t in a book. Shouldn’t our first move be calling Cas?” asked Dean  
“No,” Sam said without looking up from his book.  
Slowly Dean asked “Why? Why wouldn’t we ask Cas? He’s a celestial being. Time traveler, inter-dimensional traveler any of this ringing a bell?”  
“Castiel isn’t exactly on team Winchester,” Sam replied evenly.  
Dean pulled out the chair next to Sam and sat down.  
“What? Will he smite us if we call him? I mean, c’mon, he’s probably our only chance to fix this and you're sitting there looking through books.” Dean snapped.  
“It’s unlikely he will even show if we call him, however, we could summon him and keep him trapped in a circle of holy fire.” Bobby offered.  
“No. There has to be another way. I don’t want him anywhere near my omega.” Sam growled.  
“Your omega? I don’t belong to you or anyone. So stow your alpha bullshit and let's summon…” but before Dean could finish, Sam was out of his seat, grabbing Dean by his arm and pulling him out of his chair.  
“Sam stop it. Now.” Bobby snapped.  
“And Dean quit antagonizing your, brot , um, Sam.”  
“Damn it, Sam, Dean has a point, Castiel might be our only choice.” Bobby sighed.  
Dean felt his heart rate start to slow down, but he couldn’t bring himself to raise his eyes from the floor. He could still sense Sam’s anger and he was still reeling from Sam’s proprietary announcement.  
“Ok, boys, let’s calm down. Dean, you need to know that Sam and Castiel don’t get along. When Castiel brought Sam’s brother back from hell..”  
“Bobby don’t” Sam interrupted.  
“No, he has a right to know.” Bobby continued “I’m sure you know more than anyone about the bond that Cas has with Sam’s brother. Anyway, when Cas was cut off from heaven he became obsessed with Alpha Dean and he decided to turn him into an omega. Sam was hopped up on…”  
“Really? Bobby stop” Sam exclaimed.  
“Like he doesn’t know about the demon blood.” Bobby retorted.  
“Anyway, Sam being stronger with the demon blood, he was able to fight Cas off and stop him from turning his brother. Plus there is a boatload of other things Cas has done over the years that has widened the divide.”  
“It doesn't matter.” Dean finally spoke looking up at Sam. “He’s still our best chance to fix this, I want to go home and you want your brother back. We have to try.” Dean pleaded.  
“No, you’re right.” Sam gave in.  
Bobby stood up “Good. Come on boys, let's start gathering what we need and head downstairs.”  
Between the three of them, they were ready to summon Castiel in record time.

“If I could have a word with you upstairs,” Sam asked Dean.  
Dean quietly followed Sam up. Sam kept going until he reached Dean’s room.  
Sitting on the dresser was Dean’s collar and leash. Sam went to the dresser and grab the collar.  
Turning around to face Dean, Sam said: “I want you to wear your collar while Cas is here.”  
“Like hell, I’m not gonna wear that. No, freaking way.” Pointing upwards Dean said, “Out there ok I get it, but not in the bunker.”  
“Dean I will not allow another alpha in the bunker with you uncollared. You can’t persuade me to change my mind,” Sam declared as he held the collar out to Dean. Weighing his options while staring at Sam, Dean conceded and he took his collar and secured it on. As they headed back downstairs Dean immediately became embarrassed when Bobby looked up at him. He dropped his eyes to the floor because he felt so humiliated. 

Having set up the ritual already, they just needed to light the candles and the oil. Sam and Dean stood opposite of each other around the circle and Bobby was at the top of the circle. When they were ready Sam set the bowl of herbs on fire. Castiel appeared immediately then Sam lit the holy oil on fire.  
“Well, it’s good to know I’m still needed by the Winchesters,” Cas said while watching Sam. Cas then caught Dean’s scent he spun around towards him “Dean but not Dean. Omega. Interesting.” At this point, Sam had walked around to Dean and stepped in front of his omega.  
Cas cocked his head and smiled at Dean.  
“We summoned you here to ask for your help, we defeated Amara but we had an unexpected complication.” Bobby declared.  
Cas gave Bobby a sideways glance, then looked back at Dean.  
“I’m listening,” Cas said.  
“Ok, Cas, the long and short of it is I’m obviously not from this universe, so our theory is that Amara switched me and Sam’s brother right before we defeated her,” Dean concluded.  
“You want me to find the parallel universe that you're from and switch you back. Even if I were inclined to help you, it could take me more than your lifetime to find the right universe.  
Castiel stepped as close to the holy oil as he dared. He was directly in front of Sam.  
“I knew he’d be a beautiful omega.” Cas said to Sam “You know, I can see your inter-struggle, Sam. You genuinely want to be the brother that Dean wants you to be. The one who’d move the earth and sky to bring him back, but right here in front of you is your mate and you don’t want him to go back. So the way I see it is if I’m successful and bring your brother back you lose and if I fail and this omega stays you lose. So which scenario would be more devastating to you?” Cas started pacing in the holy oil fire circle. Suddenly Cas declared “Omega I’m gonna help you. I’m gonna find your home. You have to make sure no alpha claims you while you’re waiting.”  
Dean sighed “I won’t and thank you, man.”  
Dean picked up the bucket water they had placed by the holy circle and tossed it on the fire. With the sound of flapping of wings, Cas was gone.  
“That was weird even for Cas but he wasn’t as bad as you guys made him out to be,” Dean said as Sam walked away.  
Watching Sam go upstairs Dean said to Bobby “Ok, then…I’m freaking starving. I would kill for a bacon cheeseburger right now.”  
“Let's clean this up and grab some grub,” Bobby suggested.

Dean was fuming while sitting in the back of the Impala during the ride to the restaurant. First, he had to take the backseat because he’s a fucking omega and it would be rude to Bobby if he didn’t. Secondly, the damn leash was back on. Third, before they left Sam gave him the whole keep your mouth shut and your head down if you value your ass speech.  
The diner, Sam chose had a family run feel to it and their sign proclaimed to have homemade pie daily. Dean’s anger dissipated at the thought of a piece of apple pie.  
Following the waitress through the restaurant, Dean’s heart started to sink. Even with his eyes downcast, he could see that most omegas were kneeling on mats next to their alphas. A few were sitting at tables next to their alphas. Dean wished he had paid attention to the conversation that Sam had with the waitress when they first arrived. He was relieved when they reached a booth and Sam guided him to sit and then sat next to him. Bobby sat across from them. The waitress rattled off a list of the day’s specials and gave Sam and Bobby a menu. She then went to reach for Dean’s silverware however, Sam grabbed her arm stopping her.  
“Leave it,” Sam stated.  
“As you wish alpha,” said the waitress as she withdrew her arm.  
“So. no menu for omegas. Fine, I don’t need a menu I know what I want.” Dean muttered.  
Bobby lowers his menu to look at Dean. He had a worried look on his face. Dean didn’t care.  
The waitress was back and ready to take their drink order. “What can I get you, fellows to drink?”  
“Two ice teas and two glasses of water,” Sam stated.  
Bobby asked for a cup of coffee.  
“What the hell” Dean exploded when the waitress walked away. “I don’t like tea. Really, you couldn’t ask me what I wanted?”  
“Enough Dean” Sam hissed.  
“Ok alpha. I’ll tell you what I want.” Taking a calming breath, “I want a bacon cheeseburger, extra onions, and a piece of that homemade apple pie.” Dean requested in the sweetest tone he could muster. “Oh, and a coke, cuz I’m not drinking this shit.” Dean crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked at Sam.  
Sam stretched his arm on the back of the booth as his hand grabbed Dean by the scruff of his neck and pressed his fingers on Dean’s pressure points. Dean immediately went lax in Sam’s grip.  
“Quiet down, omega be thankful your not on your knees and I’m not hand feeding you. You will take what I give you or you will face the consequences.”  
When the waitress returned with their drinks she was ready to take their orders. Sam ordered two grilled chicken salads with a variety of dressings on the side since he wasn’t sure what Dean liked. Bobby ordered the same thing. When the waitress was about to walk away Sam called her back and order 3 pieces of apple pie too.  
A compromise, Dean thought and of course his inner-omega was gleeful that Sam had considered his feelings. His inner-omega was out of control Dean decided. The rest of the evening went rather smoothly since Dean only spoke when spoken to. Sam relaxed, which in turn, Bobby relaxed.  
TBC


	4. History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby's POV.  
> A bit of history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the most exciting chapter but I felt there needed to be a bit of history about alphas and omegas from this AU world.  
> As always sorry for the errors. They are all my own.

“I’m not having this discussion with you…again,” Sam growled.  
“Of course you're not, this is such bullshit and you know it.” Dean threw his arms up in the air “I’m here temporarily, therefore, where do you get off telling me what I can eat, or wear or how to talk in the bunker? You. Are. Not. My. Alpha.” Dean spat at Sam.  
In an instant, they were both up from the table and taking swings at each other.  
“Quit it!”Bobby yelled as he pulled them apart. Sam shook Bobby’s grip off of him and stalked off. Dean also went sulking in the opposite direction of Sam.  
“Idgits” Bobby muttered as he went and sat down at one of the tables in the library.  
These last few days, he noticed a patterned with the boys. They'd get up, have breakfast, then end up in the library researching everything about parallel universes. Dean would then start instigating a fight with Sam, pushing his limits with the alpha. Then he'd have to play referee and break up their fights. Later on, he’d find Sam and Dean somewhere in the bunker practicing shooting or sparring or watching tv like they were best friends. It was this behavior that got him thinking about the pattern and he had a good idea about what was going on, however, he had to be sure.  
One of the first things he found when he came to the bunker was a secret room that you could only enter from the library. It was basically a small room with bookshelves. He and Sam had figured out right away it was filled with books the government deemed illegal. He had found a section on the history of alphas and omegas that had been written in the 1800’s. Yesterday he decided to go into that room and pulled a couple of the history books out.  
According to those books, Sam and Dean are doing a ritual mating dance as old as time itself. He could see why the government would want these books outlawed. It’s the omega that is instrumental in starting the ritual. Pushing the alpha to prove their virility, omegas wanting to choose the strongest mate possible. Once the alpha proved themselves to be the most powerful then and only then the omega would submit to them. The alpha would then claim their omega and each would be willing to lay down their lives for the other.  
Everything changed when the sickness spread and killed alphas arbitrarily, leaving an overpopulation of unmated omegas. The government quickly came up with a vaccination for alphas with an enhancement. The vaccination protected alphas from the virus, but it made them very aggressive and it changed the bond they had with omegas. Where before alphas and omegas mated for life, the bond for the alpha changed so they could have multiple omegas and no longer died if one of their mates died. The government did this so they could bring the population back up.  
Omegas were not the submissive creatures that they are now so when the alphas became aggressive the omegas fought back with deadly consequences. Also, omegas were not willing to share their alpha mates with other omegas. The government then decided to come up with a genetic shot for omegas. The shot took the submissive gene in omegas and amplified it, and fundamentally changed omegas into timid, frighten, mindless, breeders. To this day when a pup presents as either an alpha or omega, they are giving either the vaccination or the genetic shot.  
Stretching his arms out to relieve the tension in his back he accidently bumped Sam’s computer and it came to life. He glanced at the computer screen and saw that Sam had been researching omegas diet. Bobby grabbed the mouse and started scrolling through the screen.  
“I’ll be damned,” He said out loud as he read the article.  
The tab Sam had open was an article from Stanford. ‘The basic principals of omega nutrition.'  
Now it all made sense; Sam had been insisting on doing the shopping and cooking. These meals were mostly vegetarian with the occasional chicken breast. He was sure he’d kill for one of the cheeseburgers that Dean was always going on about. However, in camaraderie with Dean, he ate the damn rabbit food too. He was gonna have to have a conversation with Sam about this and soon. He then clicked on the next tab. ‘Understanding your omega’ then he continued to click the following tabs ‘Disciplining your omega.’ Next tab ‘Why spoiling your omega is detrimental to their health’ Hearing the guys talking as they entered the library he shut Sam's computer lid and looked up at them.  
“Sorry Sam, batman wins hands down” Dean declared.  
“I disagree”  
“Hey Bobby,” Dean said as he pulled out the chair across from Bobby and sat down.  
“What’s up Bobby”  
Pushing the books aside he picked up a manila file folder and handed it to Sam.  
“A case.”  
“Ha, have fun with that.” Dean blurted out,  
“You’re going too, princess,” Bobby quipped.  
tbc


	5. Back to the basics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically. the guys preparing to leave the bunker to do their first case together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***NEW WARNINGS*** Could be triggers. Please check tags. 
> 
> All the errors are my own.

“I think we’re dealing with a pair of alpha Vetalas. Therefore, you both need to go on this hunt.” Bobby explained to Dean.  
“No, I can’t.” Dean turned to Sam “You’ll have to find someone else. I’m not leaving the bunker.”  
“I agree with Dean. I can ask another alpha hunter for back up.”  
Bobby slammed his hand against the wooden table and startled both men.   
“I want to know where is the Dean Winchester that was willing to go to hell? Where is the Dean that was strong enough to spend a year in purgatory? How about the Dean that just fought Amara? That Dean Winchester gave a shit about people dying. If he had to follow a few of society rules to get the job done, he wouldn’t think twice about it.” Bobby chided.  
Dean looked down at the floor hunching his shoulders appearing defeated in his attitude and said softly “Ok Bobby I’ll go” The thought of letting Bobby down too much for Dean to bare.  
“We’ll leave in the morning. I want to research this case before we go.” Sam stated as he waved the file folder at Dean.  
Turning to leave Dean nodded affirmative and exited the library.  
Sam moved to the same side as the table that Bobby was on and pulled his computer closer to him.   
“Listen Sam I want to talk to you about Dean.”  
“Good, because I disagree with you about him coming with on this hunt. He will be a hindrance. He is going to draw attention to us. I’m gonna have to hunt these things and try to keep him out of trouble.”  
“Such little faith that you have in that man. Yes, I said man because you don’t go through the crap he has and think of him as a bitch.”  
“I don’t…”  
“Yes you do and I get that your alpha sensibilities are ruling you, but you gotta take a step back. He’s not from here. What the hell is the big deal if you let him eat what he wants? Let him have a drink? Christ, when did you start telling him how to dress?”  
“He wants cheeseburgers and beer for each meal except for breakfast where he wants a ton of bacon. Alcohol is not good for omegas. Ever. Yeah, I wanted him to wear my flannel so he’d have my scent. You know as well as I do that before we leave the bunker I’m gonna have to scent mark him.”  
Bobby groaned.  
Sam glared at him at first and then cracked a smile.  
“Dean’s gonna hate it. The only way he’ll have my scent other than a claiming bite is with me marking him. We both know that a collar will not deter another alpha who is persistent enough.”  
“Fine we can’t get around society, but at least cut him some slack and let him make some choices like what he puts in his mouth…” Bobby said looking at Sam “He also has a sweet tooth, get him his pie or candy.”  
“He could just stay here.” Sam proposed.  
“No, it may be a while before Cas returns and I think that Dean has to start accepting that he’s here and has to assimilate to our world.”  
Sam opened the file and read through the notes and articles that Bobby had. He spent the next few hours researching. He concurred with Bobby that these were probably Vetalas and also alphas. Bobby sat with Sam fielding calls from other hunters and doing research. Dean still hadn’t returned to the library.  
Around Seven in the evening, Sam got up to make dinner, but Bobby stopped him.   
“Let’s get a pizza,” Bobby recommended.  
“Sounds good, I’ll find Dean and see what he wants.” am stood up and stretched.   
Dean was in his room when Sam found him. He was sitting on the end of the bed, staring off at nothing. Sam knocked lightly on the door that was slightly ajar. Dean looked up at Sam.   
“Hey, were going to order a pizza, what would you like?”  
Dean perked up a little “Sausage, pepperoni, onions no mushrooms.”   
“Great, I’m gonna order it. You want to come with me to pick it up?” Sam asked.  
Dean glanced at the collar on his dresser and then back at Sam weighing his options. He did feel cagey, but god he hated the outside world.   
“Ok, I’ll meet you in a few minutes.”   
“Good.” Sam left Dean.  
Dean got up and grabbed the collar and quickly buckled it up. He grabbed the leash and headed out to meet Sam.  
They were quiet on their way to get the pizza, mostly Dean was nervous not sure what was expected from him when they headed into the restaurant . Wondering if he should kneel or stand. The restaurant was crowded most of the omegas were kneeling next to their alphas so when Sam stopped to stand in line Dean started to kneel, however, Sam grabbed his bicep to stop him. So Dean stood next to Sam in line.   
Once they were back in the Impala, Dean couldn’t help but smile at Sam. He could smell the sausage and pepperoni and it felt like Christmas to him.  
“I’m so hungry,” Dean remarked still smiling.  
Seeing Dean smile made Sam’s heart soar. He was pretty sure it was the best thing he had ever seen.  
“I’m hungry too. I wish I could take credit for deciding to have pizza for dinner but it was all Bobby's idea.”  
“Bobby's awesome.”  
Sam had ordered two family size pizzas, one with only Dean’s toppings and the other Sam and Bobby split with what they liked. Sam couldn’t help but watch Dean eat. You would think he hadn’t eaten in weeks. The little moans of pleasure that were coming out of Dean’s mouth were going straight to Sam’s cock. The way Dean would lick his fingers clean of the sauce was obscene. Sam thanked and cursed that Bobby was sitting next to him stopping him from reaching across the table and… Kissing? Fucking? Biting? Dean. Sam didn’t know. Then Dean would look up and smile at them like a kid in a candy shop. No, he would look at Sam like he knew exactly what effect he was having on him. Thankfully, Bobby seemed unaware of the porno that was going on across from him, he was so lost in his own thoughts.  
After dinner, Sam and Dean cleaned up the remainder of the pizza putting it away in the refrigerator. Then they headed to the library.  
“Oh, good, Dean I have new ID’s for you.” Bobby handed Dean a couple of ID cards.  
Dean looked at them. All the information on the card was Sam’s. At the top written in red was the words “OMEGA BAIT.” Dean’s picture was on the upper right side of the card.   
“Excuse me, but bait?”  
“FBI allows agents to bring omegas along as bait. So this will work as a perfect cover for you. I gave you 2 cards you need to give one to Sam. On the back is Sam’s other phone numbers and I put me as an emergency contact. Don’t lose that card, Dean.”   
“Right,” Dean handed the extra card to Sam. He wasn’t ready to deal with what these cards implied.   
“Hitting the sack boys,” Bobby said as he rose from the table, “ I have some errands to run tomorrow so I’ll be leaving early,” Bobby stated as he left the room.  
“That’s probably a good idea. We have a long drive ahead of us too.” Sam said.  
They all retired for the night.  
Sam made sure he was up before Dean. He went and brushed his teeth, started a pot of coffee and headed to Dean’s room. He knew that Dean was gonna pitch a fit about being scent marked but it is what it is he thought. Not knocking, this time, Sam entered Dean’s room. Being a hunter meant sleeping lightly and Dean was sitting up in a flash with his hunting knife pointing at Sam.   
“Ah, shit Sam, knock, man! If this had been my gun you’d be dead.”  
“Nice reflexes,” Sam remarked as he went and sat down on the side of Dean’s bed.  
“Dean, do alphas scent mark their omegas from where you’re from?”  
“Maybe they did a hundred years ago.” Dean’s eyes narrowed at Sam as he tucked the knife back under his pillow.  
Realization began to set in and Dean exclaimed: “Fuck no, no freaking way.”   
“If we spend enough time in public some alpha will notice that you aren’t claimed, they will try to claim you. This will keep you protected from them.”  
“You’re a sick fuck, Sam! I’m not buying any of this. I scented your arousal at dinner last night so if this is some sick way you want to get off…”  
“It’s not.” Sam stood up and unbuckled is belt and started to unbutton and unzipped his jeans. He then pulled out his semi-hard cock and stroked it a few times.  
“What the fuck Sam? No means no.” Dean protested while scooting off the bed. Sam grabbed him quickly and pulled him back and pushed him on his back. Sam climbed on the bed positioning his knees on either side of Dean’s hips. Dean sat up and started swinging at the alpha. Sam growled deeply and grabbed Dean’s hands pushing Dean back down and pinning his hands above his head.  
“Settled down. I’m not raping you I’m marking you.”  
Dean started struggling against Sam’s hold, he was kicking and squirming to get to the knife under the pillow. At this point, Sam allowed his alpha to take control.  
“Enough!” he growled out using his alpha voice.  
Dean stilled immediately. Breathing heavily, trying to fight the control Sam had on him. He closed his eyes tightly and whimpered when Sam pushed up this t-shirt and began to strip his cock quickly. Sam gasped as he came quickly on Dean’s chest. While Dean was still being pliable Sam rubbed his seed all over Dean.  
“I’ll shower first,” said Sam. “You can shower and wash up just don’t scrub my scent off or I’ll have to re-mark you.” Sam left Dean’s room.  
Dean laid there for several minutes without moving. He was at war with himself...again. A part of him was sickened by what just happened. Of course, his inner omega was doing a happy dance that Sam marked him so thoroughly with such a display of strength. Said omega would have liked it if Sam had taken it further. How fucked up is that. 

tbc


	6. Case part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of their first case together. Protective Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything is my own. I made up the names and towns.   
> As always sorry for the grammar errors they are my own.

Much to Sam’s disgust he found Dean in the kitchen drinking coffee and eating the rest of the pizza at 8:30 in the morning. The most Sam could muster was a piece of toast with his coffee. Neither one of them said a word to each other. Dean still pissed off about the sexcapade earlier and Sam feeling Dean’s anger decided a quiet breakfast was in order.  
“I'll meet you at the car in ten,” Sam said casually when he finished his breakfast.  
It was petty, but Dean made Sam wait an additional ten minutes in the car. He strolled outside with his duffel bag slung over his shoulder and his collar and leash in his right hand. He tossed all of it in the back seat. He opened the passenger door and got in.   
“Took you long enough,” Sam remarked.  
Dean ignored Sam and instead reached for the box of cassette tapes that was sitting between them. He popped in AC/DC ‘s ‘Highway to Hell’ and turned it up. Sam put the Impala in gear and headed away from the bunker. When the tape came to an end, Sam turned the radio off.  
“So I thought we could talk about this case. The file folder is in my computer bag. You may want to familiarize yourself with it.” This was awkward for Sam. Usually, his brother would drive and Sam would update him on the case. Dean grabbed the computer bag and pulled out the file and started reading Sam’s and Bobby’s notes.  
“So you think because the alphas are killed first and not bled out that the Vetalas are both alpha?”  
“It’s rare but I’ve seen it before. Alpha Vetalas prefer omegas only. Now if they were an omega and alpha pair of Vetalas they would feed on both victims,” Sam explained.  
“I’ve only come across mated pairs, so this is a first for me. So what I’m the bait here?”  
“No, we’ll both be bait. I think that we go as transients; try to lure the Vetalas to come after us.” Sam continued:  
“The first victim alpha Johnson was last seen with his omega at the Greasy Spoon restaurant connected to the Gas and Sip station on February First. His body had been found behind a dumpster by the weigh station just across the street from the restaurant. His neck had been broken. Three days later the corpus of his omega was found in the woods depleted of all bodily fluids. The next victim was Arnold Wash. He was floating in the small man-made pond at a nearby park his neck also was broken. He was found on March 5th and his omega was found three days later by the playground at the elementary school. These victims not being locals is what they had in common. Johnson was a trucker and Wash was a traveling salesman. So I figure we play the part of a couple who are just passing through, you know vacation or something.”  
“Hoping that the Vetalas notice us,” Dean said as he continued reading the file notes.  
After a few hours of driving, Sam pulled off the highway for gas and snacks. Once they were back on the road Sam couldn't help but smile at Dean as he was happily snacking on peanut m&ms.   
“What?” Dean asked.  
“It’s just food dictates your mood.”  
“Does not.”  
“Denial isn’t just a river in Egypt.”  
“Shuddup,” Dean said tossing a candied peanut at Sam.  
“Hey, I was wondering what dad er, how John handled you presenting as an omega?”  
Dean shrugged “I suppose he hoped for an alpha, but anyway, he always told me that my status didn’t define me. He trained me to be a soldier.”  
“Typical. My dad, he would have flipped out had either one of us presented omega. Yeah, pretty sure he’d sold us off. I remember right after I first present my Dean came home from being with an omega. Prostitute probably. God, I could scent it the moment he walked into the room, but so could my dad. Dad grabbed Dean and yelled at me to follow where he proceeded to beat his ass and threaten to cut our knots off if we ever considered being with an omega.”  
“Harsh. Hey, Jessica…”   
“Beta.”  
“Omega in my world.”   
*******************************************************************  
Sam pulled into the Greasy Spoon in Roseway MO at 7:20 pm. He was starving. He found out quickly that his prickly omega was one hundred times more prickly when he was hungry. They had been bickering for the last hour and all he wanted was a hot meal and a warm bed.  
“You know what I expect out of you so don’t disappoint me,” Sam said has he exited the car.  
“Asshat,” Dean muttered to himself as he opened his door and stepped out. Sam had already grabbed Dean’s collar and leash and was waiting for Dean. He quickly secured the collar around Dean’s neck and gave a small pull on the leash for Dean to start walking.   
“Lower your eyes,” Sam said as they entered the restaurant.  
“Alpha, would you like a booth or table?” the hostess asked.  
“Booth, please.”  
“This way,” The hostess said.   
The hostess lead them into the dining room, stopping to let Dean grab a mat from the stack against the wall. Except Dean didn’t grab a mat, Sam growled impatiently at him and grabbed the mat and shoved it into Dean’s arms.   
“He’s tired.” Sam offered.  
“Of course, alpha,” The hostess placated as she led them to their booth.  
Sam took his seat and to Dean’s surprise, he didn’t sit facing the entrance, but instead facing the far wall. That’s a big no-no in the hunter’s world, but then again they are trying to look ordinary.  
Dean dropped his mat to the floor and slowly kneeled down. The mat was more comfortable than he originally thought it would be. He kept his eyes averted downwards and started scanning the room. It was a mix of alpha/omega and alpha/beta couples eating. All the omegas were kneeling. Dean tried not to stare at the omegas that had pups. How they kneeled while attending to the little ones with what looked like little or no help from their alphas was beyond him. He also tried not to focus on how the alphas were hand feeding their omegas.   
In front of Dean but further down the row of tables was an omega kneeling next to her alpha. She was underfed and timid looking she kept her eyes downcast as she kneeled in the correct position. Dean would catch her stealing glances at him when she thought he wasn’t looking. Looking away from the other omega, Dean scanned the restaurant until he heard a loud crack bringing his attention back to to the omega. She was bleeding from a split lip. Dean started to get up, but Sam put his hand on Dean’s shoulder pushing him back down. Dean was livid.   
However, before Dean could say anything to Sam; the other Alpha got up and yanked his omega’s leash up essentially pulling her off the floor by her collar. She scrambled to get up grabbing at her collar trying to stop it from choking her. Her alpha just walked past her pulling her forward heading towards Dean. Dean knew he shouldn’t but he couldn’t stop himself and as the alpha passed Dean pivoted just enough to trip the alpha who faceplanted onto the floor with a loud thud. The alpha had pulled his omega down on the floor too. Moving quickly the alpha was back up and on his feet already reaching for Dean, who had spun around to face the alpha. Dean was preparing himself to be hit by said alpha when all of a sudden Sam was standing between him and the threat.   
“Do not touch him.” Sam snarled.  
“He tripped me on purpose.”   
“It was an accident.” Sam retorted.  
The two alphas continued arguing when Dean turned his attention to the omega kneeling next to him. She was trembling, and bloody, her lip needed a stitch or two. Dean looked at the table and grabbed a couple of napkins dipping them into Sam’s cold water. He then gently placed the napkin against the girl’s bleeding lip.   
“I saw him trip the alpha.” A young beta spoke up from behind Dean.  
“I want retribution!” The alpha cried!  
“No!” Sam growled.   
Sam turned to face the beta.  
“It. Was. An. Accident!”   
Dean realized in that moment how truly impressive alpha Sam was.   
Another beta came up behind the injured alpha, apparently he was the restaurant manager.  
“Please, alphas what's the matter here?” He inquired.  
“This omega tripped me as I passed him. I have a witness. I want retribution.” He declared.  
“What happen was this alpha decided to put on a display of machoism and then stalked down the aisle spooking my omega. He tried to get out of his way but this clumsy oaf tripped and fell” Sam calmly said.  
The manager looked at each alpha and then at Dean his brows were drawn together and he was fidgeting.  
“How about I put together a few free meal vouchers and we just all forget about this misunderstanding.”  
“I want retribution! How will that omega learn if he isn’t punished.”  
Sam was standing protectively in front of Dean; the manager looked at Sam and Dean could see fear in his eyes. He only wished he could see Sam’s face.  
“You know how skittish these omegas can be I’m sure he didn’t mean to trip you. How do five free meals sound to you, alpha?” the manager said to the other alpha.  
The other alpha looked at Sam for a long moment and nodded slowly towards the manager. Grabbing the omega girl by the scruff of her neck the alpha stalked after the manager.   
Sam turned and looked down at Dean expressionless then he calmly sat down at the table. To Dean, the meal dragged on. Sam had ordered him a grilled chicken sandwich and cut it in fours giving Dean a half every so often. Dean was eating without tasting, the realization that once the meal was over Sam would be bringing down the hammer on him.  
As soon as they were in the Impala Dean turned to Sam and said  
“Sam…”  
“Dean don’t, I don’t want to hear it.” Sam sighed as he started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. It was only about a ten-minute ride to the motel.  
“Stay in the car,” Sam said as he exited the car to go and reserve their room.  
A few minutes later Sam was driving around the building to park by their room. Both men pulled their bags out of the car and headed into the room. Upon entering Dean placed his bag on the bed nearest the door. Sam picked it up and shoved it back at Dean.   
“Other bed.” Sam pointed to the bed against the wall.  
“Sam, can we talk about what happen?” Dean asked. Sam calmness was started to freak him out.  
“No, you can get ready for bed.”  
“Sam.”  
“Dean, I mean it”  
Dean grabbed his bag and went into the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and changed into a t-shirt and gray sweat pants. As usual, he was struggling with himself. A part of him wanted to go out there and just go to bed. His other side the one with all the bad ideas wanted to go out there and kneel in front of Sam and beg for forgiveness.   
Upon opening the bathroom door Dean was immediately hit with ‘fear scent’. It was so strong he took a step back. Sam was sitting on the bed with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. Dean quickly went to Sam putting his bag down next to the bed then sinking to his knees Dean reached up and grabbed Sam’s wrists.   
“Sam, I’m sorry. I am. However, I couldn’t just let that asshat walk by.”  
“Dean, I’m not angry that you wanted to stop that bully but attacking an alpha here, my god, we got off lucky. So fucking lucky.”  
Sam stood up went to the door.  
“Come with me.”  
Dean grabbed his boots and followed Sam outside. They walked over to a lit up utility pole. Upon closer inspection, Dean saw leather straps attached to the pole.  
“When that alpha wanted retribution he wanted permission to use the restaurants whipping pole. He wanted.” Sam stopped talking and opened a long metal canister attached to the pole. He pulled out an assortment of whips. Some still had dried blood on them. “He would have hurt you bad. The law is on his side. Had that manager been an alpha, tonight would have turned out different.”  
Dean stood there watching Sam. Sam put the whips back in the canister. He then walked over to Dean and stood in front of him. He roughly pushed Dean against the pole.  
“Don’t you ever fucking do that again,” Sam said as he bent down and crashed his lips against Deans. Before Dean could truly comprehend what was going on Sam stopped kissing him and grabbed his hand and started walking back to the room.  
“Let's get some sleep and tomorrow we will see how badly we blew our cover.”


	7. Case part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for the kind words. I appreciate the feedback.
> 
> All the errors are my own, so sorry about the grammar. Still looking for a beta.

Both hunters sat up in bed at the same time aware of the footsteps outside their room. Dean reached under his pillow for his hunting knife. Sam had already grabbed his gun from under his pillow, and he was leaning against the door waiting for something to happen.  
Three loud bangs came from the door.  
“Police. Open up.”  
“Shit,” Sam said as he pushed the window curtain aside to see flashing lights. The curtains were so heavy that they kept all the light from coming into the room.  
“Hide your knife and get on your knees, stay quiet,” Sam said quickly to Dean. Dean hid the knife back under the pillow and dropped to his knees next to the bed. The police started banging again.  
Sam went to the end of the bed and grabbed his bag, pulling out his fake FBI Wallet.  
“OK,” Sam said loudly. “I’m opening the door and I’m an FBI agent.”  
Sam turned the knob slowly and opened the door. One plain clothes alpha cop and two uniforms alpha cops pushed into their room.  
“Drop the gun.” The clothed cop said. The two uniform cops drew their guns and pointed them at Sam.  
“I’m FBI,” Sam repeated as he slowly bent down to put the gun on the floor.  
“Let me see.” The plain clothed cop said as he reached for the badge that Sam was holding out.  
At this point, one of the uniformed cops walked around the bed to stand in front of Dean.  
“He’s mine.” Sam snarled.  
“Calm down, do you have identification for that omega?”  
“Yes,” Sam said while glaring at the officer closest to Dean. He went over to the chair where his jeans were and grabbed his wallet and pulled out Dean’s identification. Thank god Bobby made all the identification cards because for one moment Sam was worried the information wasn’t gonna match.  
“Ok. I’m Sergent Doyle and that is Deputy Barnes and Ryan. Is that your Impala in the parking lot?”  
“Yes.”  
“That isn’t a regulation vehicle for the FBI.”  
“I’m undercover. What is this about? Sam asked.  
“It appears your omega was involved in an altercation with an alpha tonight at the Greasy Spoon. We found that alpha in his car murdered his omega is missing. Now saying that I would like to have the rest of this conversation down at the precinct. My two officers will escort you there after you get dressed.”  
Sam nodded his ok at Sgt. Doyle and then he caught sight of officer Ryan. The alpha was standing directly in front of Dean with his crotch dangerously close to Dean’s face. Dean was still kneeling with his eye’s downcasted towards the floor. It was a blatant display of alpha authority over Dean and a direct challenge to Sam.  
“Ryan!” Sgt. Doyle snapped.  
“Wait outside with Barnes until Agent Rundgren is ready and then escort him to the precinct.”  
“Ok, Sgt.” Deputy Ryan said, smirking at Sam as he passed him to leave the room.  
“I’ll be expecting you soon agent." Sgt. Doyle said as he left the room.  
“Son of a bitch,” Dean said when everyone was out of the room. Dean’s knees cracking as he stood up.  
Sam turned to look at Dean and began to walk towards him. Dean suddenly felt like prey. Sam’s eyes had that golden hue they get when his alpha was just under the surface. His teeth were slightly elongated. Dean stood there like a deer in headlights. Sam crowded Dean backwards until Dean felt the back of his legs hit the bed. Suddenly, Sam pushed him down onto the bed. Sam climb on top of him and started to kiss him.  
“You smell like him,” Sam growled.  
“He didn’t touch me.”  
“He knows your unclaimed,” Sam said as he dipped down and nozzle Dean’s neck letting his teeth scrape him lightly.  
“Sam... don’t.” Dean pleaded with Sam.  
Sam stopped, repositioned himself and started kissing and lightly biting at Dean’s lips, teasing him to let him in.  
Deepening the kiss when he felt Dean give into him, Sam ran his hands slowly down Dean’s sides until they reach the bottom of his t-shirt, grabbing it and pushing it up to expose Dean’s chest. Sam pulled himself up and straddled Dean’s legs. Dean watched as Sam pulled his cock out and began to stroke himself.  
Without hesitation, Dean reached for Sam’s cock, waving Sam’s hands away. Using the precum that was leaking at the head began to stroke Sam to completion. When Sam could focus he saw that Dean was looking away from him, his hand was covered in his cum. Leaning forward, he began to rub the cum into Dean’s chest. Using his fingers to scoop up a small amount of cum he brought them up to Dean’s lips. Dean looked at him for a long moment before slowly taking his fingers into his mouth licking them clean. It was the hottest thing Sam had ever seen and he would have liked to stay in bed, but Sam looked over at the digital clock, it was almost Five am. Sgt. Doyle was waiting.  
“I’ll shower first.” Sam said

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

“Agent Rundgren please have a seat.”  
“Thanks,” Sam said, sitting in the chair in front the desk directly across from the Sgt. Dean kneeled next to Sam, head lowered.  
“First, I expect a federal agent to check in with our department as soon as they roll into town.”  
“Actually, I was gonna stop in this morning. We got in late last night and just wanted a bite to eat and somewhere to rest.”  
“Let’s get to it. What happened at the Diner?” questioned Sgt Doyle.  
“The deceased alpha was putting on a display of alpha dominance over his omega. Spooking mine. Dean tried to get out of his way as he passed our table, but wasn’t quick enough and the alpha tripped and fell.”  
“Witness said that the alpha asked for retribution. I can understand why you fought against that so hard. Bait isn’t any good if they are rendered incapacitated.”  
The Sgt. Looked over at Dean.  
“Kinda old to be unclaimed bait, but pretty as all get out.” Sgt. Doyle remarked.  
“He was found with a colony of beta sympathizers.”  
“Hadn’t heard any news of that”  
“Feds aren’t broadcasting information on sympathizers any longer.”  
“I suppose those betas went miss huh?”  
Sam shrugged his response.  
Pulling out a couple of files, Sgt Doyle pushed them towards Sam. Sam quickly scanned each file.  
“Can I get a copy of these?”  
“Yeh, sure. Tell me what else you need because I want to stop this son of a bitch from killing any more alphas. We're a transient town and need the out of towners and truckers to stop through and spend their money. Murder is bad for business” Sgt Doyle exclaimed.  
“Agreed. I will need to get to the morgue and see the body. We will be in town acting like travelers. Try to bring the killer to us.”  
Both Sgt. Doyle and Sam stood up.  
“Oh, your ‘mega like sweets?”  
“I guess he does,” Sam answered.  
“My Emily, she was good omega, always had a smile for me when I got home. I’d bring her some chocolate sometimes, her whole face would light up. She’s been gone about two years now. Going home just isn’t the same.” Sgt. Doyle sighed as he opened his drawer and pulled out several different types of candy bars. Dean had just stood up when Doyle fanned them out in his hands and extended them to Dean.  
“Go ahead pick one you like, sweetheart.” He offered Dean.  
Dean grabbed the Snickers and ducked his head back down.  
“Shame such a pretty ‘mega has to be bait. If he gets injured or no longer wanted by the FBI, I’ll take him. Could use the companionship and at least he’s nice to look at.”  
“Um, yeah, I’ll keep that in mind,” Sam said tightly as he tugged on Dean’s leash to start moving.  
Walking out of the police station, Dean a few steps behind Sam started bitching.  
“What a condescending prick.”  
Taking another bite of the candy bar Dean continued with his mouth full.  
“Treating me like a fucking child. No worst, he thinks omegas are like the dogs you see people bring into the bank, y’know where the tellers give them a bone. It’s degrading and offensive.”  
Sam glanced over his shoulder and smirked. Dean had eaten more than half of the Snickers bar, chewing away.  
“Yeah, that candy is really offensive. “ Sam jested.  
“What? I’m not gonna waste a perfectly good candy bar, but the guy was a prick. Oh, when the FBI uses up the old broken down omega drop him off here” Dean sneered as he opened the car door and sat down.  
Sam sat down on the driver's side and slide closer to Dean crowding him against the passenger door. Cupping his chin, he leaned in and started to kiss Dean. Dean pushed him away.  
“Stop we’re brothers.”  
“We're not.” Sam countered.  
“Same DNA, I’m sure.”  
“Don’t matter. Alpha-omega.”  
“God, Alphas here are all backward Neanderthals. The Sgt. That asshole cop with his crotch in my face. You’re all self-entitled, self-servicing…”  
Sam shoved Dean hard against the car door.  
“Get off me!” Dean pushed back.  
“Enough!” Sam growled pinning Dean against the door.  
After a while, Sam slowly released Dean moving back to his seat.  
“You think you have it all figured out, but you’re wrong. Sgt. Doyle offered you the candy so he could segue the conversation to his recently deceased omega. Any chance to talk about the love of his life. However while you were busy being insulted, I sensed his overwhelming grief. But, hey were all backward, self-entitled Neanderthals according to you.”  
“Sam.”  
“Shut up Dean. Lets get this case over with.”  
Starting the car, Sam pulled out of the parking lot


	8. Bar & Grill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean go to the local bar and grill and things go sideways for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***New Warnings*** Please check the tags before reading. Punishment and Spanking.
> 
> I would like to give a huge THANK YOU to Klleek for editing this chapter and offering some really great suggestions! I'm very grateful for the help. :)
> 
> Also, a friend requested this chapter so MJ this was for you. :)

The visit to the morgue confirmed what Sam and Dean had already known: Vetalas had made this town their feeding ground. The two omegas that had been sucked dry by the Vetalas were still at the morgue. They would hold the bodies until claimed or for ninety days. If unclaimed, they would be buried in an unmarked grave.

  
They had gone back to the hotel searching for abandoned businesses or warehouses. It was late afternoon when Sam suggested finding a bar and grill to grab something to eat before checking out the abandoned sites they found. Dean stared at the bar from the window of the Impala. Considering the place was likely to be full of alphas, Dean really didn't want to go in.

  
"I guess," he mused, "there is a first time for everything." Suddenly his door opened, startling him.

  
“C’mon lets go,” Sam said as he opened the car door. Dean walked slowly behind Sam leaving no lag in his leash. Outside the bar there were signs posted that read ‘No alcohol for omegas.’ ‘Omegas must be accompanied by an alpha.’ ‘Omegas must be collared and leashed at all times.’ Yeah, Dean was pretty sure this was a bad idea.

  
Entering the bar, Sam found a booth and they sat down across from each other. Other than having to drink pop, Dean was surprisingly happy. Sam ordered a bacon cheeseburger with extra onions and a side of fries for Dean and a grilled chicken sandwich for himself. After eating Sam suggested playing pool to kill a little time and Dean found himself relaxing and enjoying hanging out with Sam. They were competitive with each other and soon other alphas were watching them play. A few jealous alphas thought they'd try to stir up trouble, interjecting snide remarks from time to time, accusing Sam of letting his omega win. Sam was enjoying Dean's company far too much to care about a few unruly drunks.

  
Dean started to set up for another game when Sam went to the men’s room. While waiting for Sam to return Dean chalked up his stick and, out of habit, reached out and grabbed the beer on the table next to him. It was if time stopped as soon as he took a swig of Sam's beer. The alphas standing around him looked personally affronted.

 

“Well, what do we have here?”

  
Dean turned to see officer Ryan standing there in plain clothes. He must have just shown up because Dean would have noticed him right away. Dean quickly put the beer down on the table.

  
“I thought it was my drink,” Dean said with confidence, trying to bluff his way out of whatever was coming down the pike for him.

  
“Y’know what I think? I think that Agent Rundgren can’t handle you. We’re going take a ride to the station and I’m gonna put in a formal request to have your ownership papers switched to me. Then I’m gonna take you home and teach you how to behave like a proper omega.”

  
“Officer Ryan,” Sam said as he walked up to Dean.

  
“Seems we have a situation here, agent. While you were hitting the head," Officer Ryan nodded toward the washrooms "seems your omega took the opportunity to drink your beer.”

  
“It was a mistake,” Dean said quietly to Sam.

  
“I’ll take care of him when we get back to our room,” Sam said without emotion.

  
“Not good enough agent. It’s a state law that he broke. I’m taking him into the precinct; I don’t feel confident that you can properly handle this omega. I’m gonna request ownership from the FBI. I will site the tripping incident and public drinking as my reasons and your reluctance to correct your wayward omega.” Officer Ryan said smugly.

  
Dean had to hand it to Sam; he didn’t look upset or angry and his scent was neutral. However, he could tell that Sam was trying to figure a way out. The bartender walked over and slapped Officer Ryan on the back.

  
“Now Dan, what you're suggesting is extreme considering I saw what that ‘mega did and he wasn’t sneaking it or anything. He looked quite comfortable drinking that beer.” He looked pointedly at Sam.

  
“Yeah, he’s being retrained. He lived with sympathizers before coming to me.” Sam explained.

  
“So, there you go. Since this is my bar, I get a say in his punishment.” The bartender said. “I think 20 is fair,” he said as he handed Sam a leather strap.  
Dean could feel himself turning red. This couldn’t be happening. Last time he was “spanked” John had caught him smoking weed. He looked pleadingly at Sam to stop this from happening. Sam turned the strap over in his hands. He was all too familiar with the strap; it was his father’s preferred method of punishment.

  
"Twenty, and officer Ryan you stay away from Dean.”

  
Officer Ryan looked at the bartender and then at Sam.

  
“He’s not claimed so he’s fair play as far as I’m concerned.”

  
Sam moved swiftly and pinned Officer Ryan against the wall. He was at his full height and all alpha.

  
“I said stay the fuck away from my omega.”

  
Officer Ryan tried to break free from Sam’s grip, but to no avail.

  
“If you come near him again I will rip your throat out.” Sam pushed the officer hard against the wall for good measure. Turning he walked over to Dean and grabbed him by his forearm leading him back to the pool table.

  
“Omega, don’t make this harder than it has to be.”

  
Sam shoved Dean facedown onto the pool table, placing his hands stretched out above his head. He held him down by the neck until he felt Dean give. Sam then went behind him and reached around, undoing Dean’s belt and jeans pulling them down along with his boxers.

  
When Dean felt his jeans and boxers get pulled down he wanted to die. He could see that most of the alphas had gathered around to witness his humiliation and he could scent their arousal. A crack and white pain shot through Dean causing him to gasp. Sam continued to strike his right cheek and then his left, giving a few brutal smacks to his upper thighs. As hard as Dean tried to stay motionless and quiet he was soon hissing as the pain became too much. He tried to hold back his tears but by the time Sam had counted fifteen he just couldn’t. Sam wasn’t holding back anything as he alternated the last five strikes.

  
Sam tossed the strap on the pool table and as carefully as he could he pulled Dean’s boxers and jeans back up his very red ass and thighs. Dean didn’t move. He was breathing heavily and had folded his arms around his head to hide his face. Sam rubbed Dean’s back for a moment and then took his right arm and gently pulled him up. Grabbing his forearm again he led Dean to the bar. Dean kept his head down as he walked with Sam not wanting to look at any of the alphas that had just watched him get punished.

  
“I want to pay my bill,” Sam said to the bartender.

  
Before leaving the bar Sam gave one last look around. He then led Dean to the car and helped him settled in the passenger seat. Sam went around to the drivers side and got in.

  
“Look I’ll take you back to the room, find the Vetalas hide out, and then we can hunt them tomorrow.”

  
“No. You think I can’t hunt cuz you smacked me around? I’m fine. I want to find these things, kill ‘em and then get the fuck out of this town.”


	9. Case Closed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search for the Vetalas comes to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I want to give a BIG THANK YOU to Klleek for editing this chapter! I'm very grateful for the help. :)....I'm pretty sure this was a hot mess of grammar errors when Klleek rec'd it.

Driving back to the motel, Sam started thinking this whole night was a bust. First, there was the clusterfuck that happened at the bar, and then not finding the Vetalas lair.  Sam was aggravated. His scent was affecting his omega; he glanced over at Dean, who was leaning against the car door trying to find relief from his stinging backside. He looked small, tired, and weary.  He was about to say something when he noticed red and blue flashing lights in his rearview mirror. 

  


“Shit!  I swear if that is Officer Ryan I’m gonna kill him.” Sam muttered.

  


Dean ducked down a bit in order to see the police car through the passenger's side mirror.

  


Sam slowed the car down, pulled onto the shoulder, and quickly got out.  Dean stayed in the vehicle leaning forward to pull out his silver knife that was tucked in his boot. He rolled his window down so he could hear what the police officer was saying to Sam.

  


Office Barnes stepped out of the vehicle with his gun pulled and aimed at Sam.

  


“Agent Rundgren, please step up to the car and place your hands on the hood.”

  


“What’s this about?”  Sam asked.

  


“This isn’t a request Agent.”  Barnes snarled.

  


“You have no authority…” Sam was abruptly interrupted when Office Barnes shot a warning shot into the ground next to Sam’s foot.

  


“Move it hunter or next time I aim to kill.”

  


“Ok,” Sam said, showing both hands palms up in front of him as he moved to stand against the impala.  He glanced quickly into the car and saw that Dean was no longer in the passenger seat.

  


“So, I thought Vetalas were roamers. What made you want to play house in this shitty town?” Sam asked from his position against the car.

  


“Hunter, you think you know everything but, you don’t know shit.” Officer Barnes said while frisking Sam pulling out his weapons including the silver knife and dropping them to the ground.

  


“I’m gonna enjoy killing you and your omega. He’s gonna be a sweet morsel for me to relish.”

  


“And your partner in crime, where is he?” Sam ignored the Vetala.

  


“Dead. He was a liability. Seems he wanted to mate with your omega and I’m not that domestic. I’ll stick around just long enough to deflect any suspicion and I will move on to the next town.”

  


In the meantime, Dean quietly moved around the car creeping up on Barnes as he was frisking Sam.  Just as Officer Barnes was reaching out towards Sam to grab his neck,  Dean plunged his silver knife into the vetala’s back hoping to pierce his heart.  Sam spun around quickly and bent down to pick up his silver knife then shoved it into the Vetala’s chest, turning the knife several times making sure he was dead.

  


Not even taking a moment to catch their breath they both got to work; Sam went for the police car computer wiping out any video that might have been recorded.  Dean put Barnes body in the backseat.  He then popped open the squad car trunk and there was Ryan’s mangled body, his eyes staring blankly up at Dean.  Dean went to the impala and pulled out the gas can they kept in the trunk. He began splashing gas all over the bodies and the police car. Sam moved the impala up and Dean tossed the lighter into the squad car.  It immediately caught fire.

  


Dean jumped into the impala and Sam sped off. 

  


“Ok, we’ll go to the motel grab our shit, put some miles between us and this town. Then we’ll find another motel to sleep for a few hours,” Sam said.

  


“First, we need to find the omega that those douches were feeding off.”

  


“Dean, she’s dead.”

  


“You don’t know that. Sam, we need to do this.”

  


“Ok, if the Vetalas didn’t kill her, her alpha dying would have.”

  


“Please. I grabbed Ryan and Barnes Ids.  Barnes had a rural address can we just check it out?” Dean pleaded.

  


Sam gripped the steering wheel hard.  His instinct telling him to get out of town and fast. 

  


“Fine, let's make this quick.”

  


Sam pulled into the driveway of the old farmhouse.  Dean was out of the car before the impala came to a complete stop.  Dean pulled out his Taurus and quickly ascended the porch stairs.  Sam swiftly caught up to Dean as he broke into the house.

  


They entered into the small hallway that led straight to the kitchen, then branched off to the right and into the living room.  In the center of the living room, the omega was tied to an ordinary kitchen chair. The stench of blood and human waste was permeating the air and it momentarily stopped Sam and Dean in their tracks. Dean quickly went to her, pulling out his knife and cutting the ropes that were securing her arms behind the chair.  He then cut the rope binding her ankles.

  


Sam stood back as he watched Dean cut the dead girl free from her chair.  He always thought the victims of Vetalas looked like dried up corn husks.  Brittle. He watched as Dean gently picked the omega up, cradling her close to his body.  Everything went into slow motion when her eyes opened and startled both men. Dean almost dropped her but corrected his hold just in time.

  


“Shit, Sam she’s fucking alive. Oh god, find a clean rag and wet it.” Dean shouted at him.

  


Dean moved slowly to the couch and sat down as gently as he could with the girl. Her dry lips were cracked and her tongue was black.  She had to be in agony, he thought.  Sam rushed into the room and handed Dean the cool rag.  Sam stood back and watched Dean as he squeezed a few drops of water onto the girl’s lips.  Dean was whispering to the omega and cradling her like she was his own pup.  Sam felt like he was intruding on a very private moment between the two omegas and stepped out of the room.

  


Dean didn’t even realize that he was weeping until a teardrop fell onto the girl's cheek.  He whispered to her to let go, that he was here watching over her.  He promised her that a better place awaited her.  He watched as the light disappeared from her eyes.

  


Sam was looking out the kitchen window when he heard Dean call for him.  He went back into the living room to see that Dean had wrapped the omega in the sheet.  He was standing in the middle of the room cradling her to him.

  


“I want to bury her.  I know the perfect place, it’s on the way to the bunker.”

  


“Dean we don’t have time.”

  


“We have to make time because I’m not leaving her here.”

  


“Fine.”

  


They made it back to the motel and collected their belongings and were on the road in record time.  Dean had given Sam perfect directions to a large meadow west of I70.  They had driven down country roads that led to secluded farm lands that gave away to this large meadow that was blossoming with spring wildflowers.

  


They waited until evening to begin digging her grave.  When they finished Dean stood looking down at her grave.  Sam stood next to him.  He was so perplexed about what was going through Dean’s head.  He was used to his alpha brother doing a job and moving on.   His omega was truly an enigma.

  


“We don’t even know her name,” Dean said quietly. “If heaven is a collection of your happiest moments on repeat, do you think she had any?”

  


 “Yes. I’m sure she did.”

  


Sam put his arm around Dean and pulled him close. They stood quietly for a few more moments and then returned to the Impala to go back to the bunker.

 


	10. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ****Trigger Warning***  
> This chapter has thoughts of suicide. Please check tags.
> 
> Castiel has news for the boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****Trigger Warning****  
> This chapter has thoughts of suicide. Please check the tags.  
> It starts when Sam goes into Dean's room. It's only a 9-10 sentences in case you want to skip that.
> 
> First, I'd like to thank everyone who has read this fiction. This is my first fanfiction so, I really appreciated all the feedback. I have so much respect for the authors out there, this was a lot of work and scary to do! 
> 
> Also, I really want to thank my beta Klleek and lots of hugs!!!- I'm not sure how far I would have gotten if she hadn't helped me. 
> 
> Lastly, a few people have asked me about Alpha Dean and Omega Sam. In my head, the story was always about Omega Dean and Alpha Sam but I have a few ideas about the other two and I might consider writing that if anyone is really interested. Let me know in the comments.

Dean entered the bunker carrying his bag.  He rushed down the stairs when he saw Bobby sitting at the table doing research.

“Has Cas been here?”

 

Looking at Dean, Bobby replied “I’m good thanks for asking”

 

“Sorry,” Dean said sheepishly.

 

“No, I haven’t seen Cas. How did the hunt go?”

 

“Monsters are dead, so that is something.”

 

Entering the bunker Sam went down the stairs and joined Dean next to Bobby’s table.

 

“Hi, Bobby.”

 

“I’m going to crash for a bit,” Dean said as he left the room.

 

“So, Sam how’d it go out there?”

 

Sam made the so-so gesture with his hand.

 

“Dean’s a good hunter, but he’s gonna end up blowing our cover or even worse he’ll get seriously hurt with his blatant disregard for the rules omegas need to follow.” Sam huffed out as he sat down across from Bobby.

 

“Give ‘em some time. He’ll figure it out.”

 

“If he values his ass he will,” Sam said tiredly.

 

“Kid, you look dead on your feet, why don’t you get some rest,” Bobby suggested.

 

Sam stood up and nodded to Bobby as he left the room.

Dean was woken up by the fluttering of Castiel’s wings.  He sat up immediately.

 

“Cas?... Did you find my brother?”

 

“I suggest you get alpha Sam and meet me in the library.”

 

Just like that, Cas was gone.

 

Dean quickly did his morning routine and went to Sam’s room.  He banged on the door and shouted to Sam to meet him in the library.

Cas was standing in front of the bookcase when Dean entered the library.

 

“Cas,” Dean said as he walked into the room.

 

Castiel turned towards Dean.

 

“Omega, you look good.”

 

“Did you find Sammy?” Dean asked. 

 

“I did and he’s fine,” Castiel replied.

 

At that moment Sam walked into the library followed by Bobby.

 

Dean, rubbing his hands together said, “Okay, I’m ready to go home.”

 

Dean gave a sideways glance at Sam and saw a moment of hurt flash across his face before he schooled his features.

 

“I’m sorry Dean, but taking you home isn’t an option anymore,” Castiel said as he pulled out two envelopes and tossed them on the oak table. 

 

“C’mon Cas, don’t screw around.  I need to get home.”

 

“Dean if I switch you back with Sam’s brother then your brother is gonna die.  Each of your brothers has written you a letter explaining what happened.”

 

Dean stared at Castiel disbelieving. 

 

“No, Sammy wouldn’t, he just wouldn’t…” Of course Dean’s past with his brother flashed before is eyes: Standford, hell, purgatory.  Sam was always leaving him behind.  It was more than Dean could take and he pushed past Sam and Bobby and stormed out of the library.

 

Castiel turned towards Sam and smirked. 

 

“At least someone is happy.  It’s what you wanted, right Sam?  Don’t fret, big brother isn’t too worried about you when he's balls deep in his omega. Oh, and who would have thought that your counterpart would make sure a cute omega.”

 

“Get out” Sam growled."

 

“Tsk, I just went out of my way for you boy.”  Using his angelic powers Castiel twisted his hand slightly and forced Sam to his knees.

 

“Not so strong without demon blood.  Fair warning, claim your omega before I do.” With a fluttering of wings, Castiel was gone.

 

“Dean” Sam whispered as he got up.

 

“Stop, let the boy be, he was just hit with some seriously bad news and needs to sort it out before dealing with you,” Bobby advised.

 

Sam grabbed the envelopes off the desk ignored Bobby and headed to his room.

 

Sam began pacing his room.  He was so full of emotions that he was trying to reign in before opening the envelope with his name scrolled across it in his brother’s handwriting.  When he was calm Sam read the letter twice.  He folded it back up and tossed it on his nightstand.

 

“Fuck,” he muttered to himself.  

  
“Time to face the music,” Sam said as he grabbed the envelope for Dean and went to his room.

 

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Dean’s door was closed, but Sam could feel his despair through the heavy door. Not bothering to knock, Sam went into Dean’s room.  Dean was sitting on the side of the bed and in his hands was his gun.  He was turning the gun over and over again while staring down at it.

 

Sam didn’t say anything as he moved over to the bed and sat down so that his legs were touching Dean’s.  Dean finally broke the silence of them quietly staring down at Dean’s gun.

 

“I can’t stay. I just can’t.”Dean said with a hitch in his voice.

 

Sam covered Dean’s gun with his hand and looked at Dean, really seeing him.  Dean looked tired and older.  Sam could see and feel the weight that Dean was carrying.

 

“Look, this, this is always an option,” Sam said as he took the gun from Dean’s hands and leaned over to put it on the nightstand.  “Just don’t let it be your first option.”

 

“I made it this long here because I thought Sammy needed me. I had to hang on, but now he has an alpha, he doesn’t need me.”

 

Dean reached over the nightstand picking up his collar.  Stretching it between both hands Dean said  “This has taken everything from me. I can’t eat what I want, I can’t drink what I want.  I can’t drive, I can’t shop, I can’t do this.”

 

Then Dean reached forward leaning into Sam and started securing the collar around Sam’ neck.

 

Sam tried not to but couldn’t help the growl that escaped his lips as Dean tightened the collar around his neck.  His alpha was demanding that he rip the collar off then bend his omega over and tan his ass.  Sam just sat rigid, afraid if he moved he'd lose control.

 

Dean chuckled when he sat back to observe Sam. Sam literally looked like he had a stick up his ass.

 

“It’s only a fashion statement for you. It means nothing.  You can eat, drink and drive if you want.”

 

Sam sighed and quickly removed the collar.  Sam held the collar between both hands and while looking at Dean he said:

 

“This is my gift to you, with this collar, I promise to take care of you, to protect you, I would die for you.”

 

Sam then leaned forward and secured the collar around Dean’s neck.

 

Dean looked at Sam for a moment and then snorted.

 

“Sap.”

 

Sam pushed his bangs back and let himself fall backward on the bed.  He then reached for Dean’s bicep pulling him down onto the bed too.  Both men were looking up at the ceiling while their feet were still on the floor.

 

“I need you,” Sam said quietly.

 

Dean blew a ragged breath out his mouth.

 

“If you claim me will I become a Stepford wife?”

 

“God, I hope not,” Sam answered.

 

“Shut up,  you know you only want me on my hands and knees.”

 

Sam turned on his side with his elbow propping himself against the bed and his hand supporting his head; He began to rub the back of his free hand against Dean’s cheek.

“I want everything.”

 

Sam climbed onto Dean and started kissing him slowly urging the omega to open up.  After a few moments, they both stopped kissing to catch their breath.

 

“Will you be my omega?” Sam asked.

 

Dean reached up to push Sam’s hair out of the way.  He wanted Sam. He wanted to believe Sam would make things better.  He closed his eyes and bared his neck for Sam.

 

Not wasting a second Sam bent down and started kissing and licking Dean’s neck below the collar. He let his teeth elongate, biting down to break the skin, tasting the blood.  Allowing the bond to start to form.

Sam then flipped Dean over, ripping at his clothes to get them off.  He could smell Dean’s arousal.  It was all mountain air and spring rains. Sam quickly removed his own clothes, then climbed back behind Dean.  Sam was glad to find that Dean was as excited as he was because his alpha was not about making love.  This mating was about claiming his omega, forming their bond and ownership.  Sam started to open Dean up but the omega kept pushing against Sam urging him for more.  Sam removed his fingers and lined up his cock.  With one quick thrust, Sam entered Dean. Filling him up completely. He didn’t move, he just waited for Dean to adjust to the fullness.  Sam felt like he was in heaven.  Dean was so wet and tight at the same time.  Soon Dean was pressing back against Sam trying to get him to move. Sam started making slow thrusts hitting Dean’s prostate, making his omega release the most adorable little moans.

 

His alpha was impatient and started to thrust harder, his knot growing, trying to catch on Dean’s rim.  Soon Sam was grinding more than thrusting.  Sam came with a roar the minute his knot caught and they were tied together; he bent down over Dean, biting his already tender skin, reclaiming again.

Dean nearly passed out when Sam knotted and claimed him. That was the hardest he had ever cum, completely untouched.  Suddenly, Dean felt Sam turning them onto their sides. 

 

“We’ll be tied for a while,” Sam said roughly.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“I’m good.”

 

Sam could sense Dean was starting to worry.

 

“Dean?  I can feel your emotions.”

 

“Right. I’m out of suppressants and birth control.  I kept a few pills in my wallet, but it’s been a while since I took the last pill.”

 

Sam stomped his extremely pissed off alpha down. Omegas didn’t try to stop pregnancy and it was a direct insult to the alpha if they ever did.

“It’s okay.  I want everything with you. Even pups. Plus, you're not in heat yet.”

 

“Alpha if I wanted to wait before having pups, would you let me?”

 

Sam nuzzled Dean’s neck. 

 

“Yes. Though suppressants are illegal here and birth control too.  So we will have to refrain from each other during your heats.

 

Dean smiled, thinking about how much they were going to fail to keep their hands off each other during his heats. He snuggled into his alpha still smiling as he started to fall asleep.

The End~


End file.
